1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to butchering, especially to butchering of marine animals. More specifically, the invention relates to peeling means and deveining means for crustaceans, especially shrimp. The invention also relates to processes for shelling shrimp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is reported that over 700 million pounds of shrimp are sold in the United States each year, of which only 10% are prepeeled. In the food industry, no presently known peeler is commonly accepted because none is believed to work any faster than standard peeling by hand, followed by manual deveining with a boning knife. Thus, the need for a capable peeler still exists.
A number of patented tools and processes are known that purport to assist in hand peeling and deveining shrimp. Generally, these tools are inserted in the sand channel of the shrimp to split the channel and partially remove the sheel. However, the final stage of peeling the shell inevitably requires the use of the hands. In this aspect the tools of the prior art become inefficient, as before the hand can assist in final shell removal, the tool must be set down or otherwise removed from operative position in the hand. While the restaurant customer may be inconvenienced in only a small way, the problem is of far greater economic impact on to a commercial shrimp preparer, to whom rapid processing is important.
As an example of known patent art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,696 to Maschio discloses a shrimp sheller composed of a pointed probe that is inserted between the shell and the flesh. As the probe is moved toward the tail of the shrimp, a perpendicular shank of the probe slices through the shell, splitting it for easy removal. The shank also connects the probe to an offset handle. Notably, the handle is to be gripped in the user's hand, which requires that the entire probe be set down when the user wishes to use that same hand to assist in removing the shell. In addition, the right angles formed between the shank, the probe, and the handle are inappropriate for efficient use of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,287 to DeSordi et al. discloses a tapered tool that is inserted in the full length of the shrimp's vein channel to rupture and remove the shell. The tool is grasped in the user's hand and must be set down before that hand can be used conveniently for assisting in completing the shelling by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,278 to Weinberger discloses a device that removes a shrimp sheel by a scissors action. The device tears the shell outwardly and does not purport to devein the shrimp. Most notably, this device must be set down before the user's hand can be used to finish the shelling process.
Thus, the patent art confirms the problem that the user must set down the shelling tool or otherwise remove it from operative position in order to finish the shelling process by hand. Anyone having shelled shrimp even while dining knows that the shells can be stubborn and will not spring away conveniently, notwithstanding the optomistic statements to the contrary that appear in the promotions of some shelling tools. Thus, it remains a desirable goal to provide an efficient shelling tool that permits both hands to be used for completing shell removal, without requiring the tool to be removed from operative, ready position.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the shrimp shelling and deveining tool of this invention may comprise the following.